edfandomcom-20200215-history
Look Before You Ed
"Look Before You Ed" is the final episode from season 5 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, when Edd and Jimmy create a winter safety club to help people avoid accidents during winter. Plot It's a well-known fact that wintertime can be hazardous, everywhere you go there's danger lurking - ice to be slipped on, snowballs to be whacked with, not to mention the problems with snowboards and toboggans. Luckily for the Kids - and despite Eddy's grumbles - Double D has decided that enough is enough. So is born the Safety Club and on paper it doesn't look like such a bad idea, after all, nobody - and especially the accident-prone like Jimmy - enjoys getting hurt while they're playing so you'd think Edd's club would be to everyone's advantage. Unfortunately though, this doesn't seem to be the case as never one to let his obsessions take a back seat, Double D along with sidekick Jimmy, is soon taking the role of safety officer & the whole business of looking out for everyone else a little too seriously. Naturally it's not long before safety gets in the way of having fun, Sarah & Nazz are not allowed to ice skate, a frozen Jonny is yet again rescued (we think) from Plank's somewhat sinister influence & Kevin gets a lecture about the hazards of not wearing a safety helmet. It started off nicely but as the fun goes bye-bye tempers everywhere are beginning to fray and just to add to the fun, Eddy & Ed are being their usual disruptive selves, turning Edd's hard work and good intentions into sno-cone scams and pitfalls. Poor Double, he only wanted to help but now he's simply getting on everyone's nerves - including Jimmy. This can only mean rejection, rebellion & humiliation. Oh, and the launch of the 'Owie Go Kapowee Club' of course with the Eds themselves on ice. Brrrrr! Quotes *'Jimmy': "I pulled my funny bone Sarah. Owie!" ---- *'Jimmy': the Safety Cadets patrol "Isn't this exciting?" Eddy: "Yeah, like a faucet leak!" ---- *'Jonny': "Quit laughing at me Plank. I told you I wouldn't make a good snowman. So there!" ---- *'Eddy': to Double D tell Kevin he should wear a safety helmet when snowboarding "Hah! Boxhead don't need no helmet, he's already dead from the neck up!" ---- *'Kevin': the Eds in their prison "Ha ha, it's dorks on ice, right on!" Rolf: "Yes, Rolf finally feels safe enough to appear in this episode." ---- *'Eddy' being pelted with a snowball by Ed "You'd better make a will Ed!" Trivia *This episode was dedicated to Paul Boyd: 1967 - 2007. *See anyone you know from Double D's Safety Club snowflake spotting chart? Well alongside the Umbrella, the Solid bagger & the Split Leaf there's the Hexagonal Jim, Simple Diggs & the Hollow Zoe, who are of course senior storyboard artists Jim Miller & Scott Underwood & production assistant Zoe Borroz! *For anyone who might be wondering what a Hibachi is, it's one of those cheap little portable barbecue grills, hence "Hibachi Man" Ed's amazing living breathing melt-all abilities! *When Rolf walks out of the school in the end he says: "Yes, Rolf finally feels safe enough to appear in this episode." This is a direct and obvious 4th-wall break. *This is the only episode that Eddy makes a dirty joke in. Video ''This clip was provided by eddynaruto2000 on youtube. '' thumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 5